It's Written All Over Your Face
by Akai-neechan
Summary: He could see it. He could see everything Jaden wanted to say, written on his face. And he understood. Spiritshipping, Jaden POV. Sequel to I Will Be Right Here


_A/N: I wasn't planning on making another one, but that doesn't mean I won't do it xP It's a song I've been listening to for a little while now and while I was picking the soundtrack of my journey to school I saw it and then something snapped. It was perfect for what I imagine Jesse's situation being! So, why not make one more of the series with it? There are obviously some of you angst Spiritshipping lovers out there to read it x) Jesse's look on "I Will Be Right Here", Jsse POV_

**It's Written All Over Your Face**

You're back! You really are back! I can't believe this! Jaden!

The biggest smile spreads over my face as I see you standing there, just in front of me. I can run down the stairs and crash into you, embrace you, hold you, just be close to you.

Now that you're back, that Yubel's taken care off, it can all be all right! I know it can! And we can... we can... !

_Save your breath  
I see the storm comin'  
I feel the clouds closin'n  
Hush your mouth.  
I'll find the words for you_

But... why won't you smile, Jaden? What's wrong? The way you're looking at me... Jaden... You can't really mean that... That...

Ah... I see... Yes, I can see it. The difference in you. It's in the way you look at me, the way you stand, even in the air around you. You've changed, haven't you?

So that means... I get it. Yubel was right from the start. Sure, she was dangerous and all, but now hat everything's in place...

You've chosen her, haven't you?

Well then... I guess... Things should just stay... as everybody sees them.

"Hay there, partner," I force the smile to stay on my face and try to act like nothing's changed. That's how it's supposed to be, isn't it? "It's good to see you safe and sound!"

_Oh your poor heart don't feel the same  
We'll still be friends  
But I'm alone again_

"Yeah, right back at you."

It feels so great to hear your voice again. To know you're back here...

But at the same time I don't even want to face the fact that this moment is real. I don't really want to believe that it's gone before it even started... But maybe I don't have much of a choice, do I?

Don't worry, I don't plan to make it hard for you. I'll play along – it's the least I can do.

If I hadn't started this by trying to save you, it would have never gone this far. It's all my fault, so you don't deserve to be sad about it.

But you are... I can see it, Jaden, and I'm sorry. I wish I could just make the guilt go away from you. You didn't do anything. You saved me and now you deserve to go down the path you chose for yourself.

_So you don't have to say  
What you're thinkin now  
Baby don't be afraid  
I'll try and make it easy for you  
I'll cry the tears a little later on  
You don't need to worry  
I know I have been replaced  
It's written all over your face_

"Oh, I've got something for you," I can feel the breath get caught in my throat as you say that.

You're... giving it back? You're giving back my deck?

I gave it to you to show how important you were, Jaden. I gave it to show you I'm willing to give everything for you... Why would you give something like this back? Don't you understand...

You do. I know you do. I saw it in your eyes when I gave you the cards. When I gave you my soul. My everything. You understood it back then.

And even now, when you have changed so much, you still understand it. Are you trying to show me something?

You don't have to. I already know.

_You wish you could  
Feel the way that I do  
You never meant to hurt me  
The clichés good.  
Theres someone out there waiting_

I take the steps down to finally reach you and I try to look casual. It's really hard and I know I can't fool you, but maybe... Maybe this way I can fool myself at least.

That we can be friends again. That everything can be the same as before. That I won't break down crying as long as you're not around.

Because I can't break down in front of you. I don't want you to know you've hurt me, Jay. My pain is mine to bear. You have your own problems now.

Like Yubel. Like Syrus, and everyone else.

Like yourself.

You don't have to be concerned with me, as well. I don't want to be another bother to you. I don't want to get in your way.

Not again.

_Oh that I'll find along the way  
But I thought that was you?  
Yet I'm alone again_

"I hope they helped you, Jay," it's hard, but I'm doing my best. I'm doing my best to keep a straight face, not to let all of it out.

I hope it's easier for you. I want to make it easier for you.

You don't have to tell me anything. Even if they didn't help, even if I was only a bother, you don't have to say it.

I can see it all in the looks you give me. Your chocolate eyes filled with sorrow and begging for forgiveness.

You don't get it. There's nothing I need to forgive you for. You never did anything to me, Jay.

If anything, I need to apologize. For everything I caused you.

I need to apologize for trying to take your place – you are the hero. For causing you all of that trouble – you went back to save me. For making you go trough this now – I know it's hard.

I'm sorry for those things. And for so much more.

I'm sorry for allowing myself to love you. I'm sorry for making you love me. I'm sorry for making everything so complicated.

I'm sorry.

_So you don't have to say  
What you're thinkin' now  
Baby don't be afraid  
I'll try and make it easy for you  
I'll cry the tears a little later on  
You don't need to worry  
I know I have been replaced  
It's written all over your face_

"They sure did." I can feel our finger brush lightly as I take the deck and time seams to stop. Smiling widely I'm looking right in your chocolate eyes, greeting your smile.

We're so close. Locked gases and frozen in time. We can just reach out and touch each other. Be here for each other.

Love each other.

Yet we're so far away. It seams like I can run after you for the rest of my life and still not catch up. The distance seams so alien, so heart breaking... So painful...

_It's the hardest thing  
You've ever had to do  
You just wanna tell the truth  
Well that's nice of you_

As the world comes back to its normal pace and our hands are apart again, I know I've missed it. I know I've had that one single chance...

And now it's too late. Reality crashes in me, bringing me down with its cruel hits and I can hardly keep my thoughts to myself any more.

Things have changed. You have changed.

You're too far now and nothing can overcome that distance.

That single thought haunts me, almost suffocating me.

How am I supposed to go on now? Is our bond broken? What will happen to us, Jay?

Will we ever be able to face each other? Will we ever be able to be just friends again?

Were we ever just friends to begin with?

_But you don't have to say  
What you're thinkin' now  
Baby don't be afrai  
I'll try and make it easy for you  
I'll cry the tears a little later on_

"So why aren't you at the Slifer dorms, pall?"

They're all there, after all. Syrus, Chazz, Alexis, all of them. Then why are you here? Did you come to say one final goodbye?

Did you come to show me it's over?

I guess that's it. I know that's it.

You've chosen a different path, so who am I to stand in your way? I must move aside, let you pass and continue on your way. It's the only thing I can do now, isn't it?

I understand, Jaden. I won't be in your way. I'll be gone in a couple of days and you'll probably never hear of me again.

I will let you do as you wish. I will let you chose who to be with – if you're happy with her, then who am I to stand in your way?

_You don't have to lay  
All the reasons out  
But you don't have to lie  
I know that this is hard for you  
But I deserve a little honesty_

"I was planning to go see Sheppard and tell him about everything that happened. And I won't mind some company."

I feel my heart skip a beat as those words leave your mouth. So... you don't want me away?

I look up from the cards and for the shortest second, stare into your eyes, searching for something.

What for? I don't know. Something, something that will show me what you want. Something that can show me how you feel about us.

But all I can see is that warm look you always gave your friends.

Still... It's enough to make me understand.

You don't want me away. You don't want me gone. You want me right next to you, as close as possible.

If we can't be anything more... Then we should really try for friends.

And for you, Jaden, I'll really to try. I'll give my best in being the same person I was for everyone else to see. I will be your friend.

And nothing more.

_You don't even worry  
I know I have been replaced  
It's written all over your face_

"Yeah, sure. Let's go!"

I beam a smile towards you again – it has to be the realest one I've shown you since you came back.

If that's what you wan, then it's fine with me.

I know that if we don't forget each other and if we don't turn our back now, we can make it trough.

And you know it too - it's written all over your face.


End file.
